Falling Or Flying
by thundercalls
Summary: Jennifer’s injured off-world again and needs help cleaning her wounds. She never expected him to be the one to show up this time. -- R/K, M for a reason. Complete.


She'd been injured off-world. Again. But much more serious than any of the previous times. She'd spoken out of turn when taken by men looking to trade women for profit and received lashings against her bare back. Skin tearing, blood spilling as she tried her hardest not to give them the satisfaction of her screams or tears. She'd received five lashes, twice before she was rescued. Her body and soul left broken at the hands of the men that deemed themselves rulers of the land and people.

She'd managed to pull enough rank to get herself confined to her own quarters, feeling helpless and pathetic as she lay on her stomach with little to do in the uncomfortable infirmary beds. A spectacle for her friends, her staff. But every eight to twelve hours, she had to have someone come in and apply ointment and new bandages to her back. She'd chosen Marie when she was working and Teyla had offered to help when Marie wasn't working. Teyla was due any minute.

The one thing Jen hated most about her injury, was that _she_ had to have someone else take care of her. She was the doctor, she should be able to do it herself. She looked up from the book she was reading and to the mirror on the far side of the room. It'd been five days now, they were itchy so that meant they were healing. Maybe she _could_ do it herself.

Closing the book and tossing it carelessly with a flick of her wrist onto the nightstand, she rolled onto her elbow and slowly put her weight on the one arm to push herself up while swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Heat shot through her back like lava pouring into the wounds as they stretched and cried. Her little used muscles were having a similar reaction.

Walking jaggedly to the mirror, she kept her spine tense and barely moved her shoulders so she didn't aggravate the marks anymore than necessary. Getting to the mirror, she fingered her hair, knowing she'd need Teyla's help again in the shower probably when she got here. It was in those moments that she realized what it felt like to be part of a team. Teyla had just smiled and nodded when Jennifer had stuttered out that she needed help bathing. Jen had only expected her to go get Marie, but she'd removed her jacket and helped the blonde bathe without complaint. She snorted at what kind of reaction Sheppard would have to that if she told him the next time he brought her food. Or McKay when he brought her more reading material.

She'd had many visitors. Laura Cadman once she returned from the Daedalus had been a nearly permanent fixture for two days straight. Evan Lorne had come 'round several times as well. Woolsey had been by to give the 'I'm so sorry, we had no idea' sort of speech that would exempt him from utter liability. The team -- Teyla, Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon -- had visited a couple of times, but Ronon had never came by on his own. She assumed that had to do with what had transpired several months prior. Spending real time alone with McKay was actually more annoying that she ever could've imagined, and that'd quickly evaporated the feelings she thought she had for him. And yet, the undeniable sexual tension with Ronon was still there. The proverbial elephant.

The satin robe she wore slid from her shoulders as she turned to stare at her exposed back. The robe was the only thing airy and soft enough that didn't catch on the sharp crusted edges of the lashes that poked from beneath the bandages. Her nose wrinkled despite being a doctor. It was different to see such injuries on yourself, than it was to see on a patient. On a patient, you could differentiate, detach. When it was you… you remember the pain, the words, the smells in the air, the crack as the whip sliced through it and burst against your skin and tore it in two. Made you an example for the rest of the newcomers in the trade.

A tear slid from the corner of her eye, tickling the side of her nose before she wiped it away with a deep breath. Her right arm crossed over her front as she crooked her arm around her back and snagged the air pocket in one of the bandages between her index and middle finger. Once she sandwiched it securely, she began slowly trying to pull away, unable to stop a cry that slid through her throat as the tape pulled the skin along with it. White noise danced before her eyes as pain erupted, and she felt the scab tear a little and blood prickled.

Sighing heavily, she was about to just rip the entire thing off when the door chime activated. Teyla. Thank God. She lifted her robe from the floor and held it against her chest, but didn't bother to put it on all the way. She'd be taking it off in a few moments anyways and the movements and stretching would just hurt her back all the more. She waved her hand over the chime, turning away from the door before it even opened.

"Hey Teyla, c'mon in." Jennifer said tiredly, trying to ease the pain in her back from will alone. It was a couple of moments before she realized Teyla hadn't responded, but there was a small clunk and something rolled to a stop at her foot. Looking down, she saw the ointment. Looking up, she saw Ronon's blank face, a color or two lighter than normal. She gasped, clutching the robe to her front all the more. "Ronon, what are you doing here?" She tried her best not to stutter, but she was half naked in the middle of her quarters with Ronon standing stock still in her doorway.

He cleared his throat roughly, adverting his eyes. "Torren's running a fever. Teyla asked me to come."

Jen blanched. No way. Nuh uh. Not happening. She was not going to lay prone beneath Ronon with no shirt on while his hands touched her and took care of her. Not like this. "Uh… I'll… I'll just wait for Marie or-or Laura! Or Carson, even. Yeah, I'll just wait. Thanks." She turned away from him as she felt heat rising through her chest and filling her face with color. She'd hoped he'd leave, but all she was granted with was a soft growl on an exhale and the whoosh of her doors closing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he took in the bandage on her shoulder blade that seemed to have been peeled back. Or attempted to have been peeled back.

"That I hate being helpless." She muttered to herself, forgetting for a moment that Ronon seemed to have freakishly good hearing. "I just wanted to see if I could do it myself so that I don't have to make others come here and do it for me." Jen added a little louder, so that he didn't comment on the _helpless_ part.

"You're not making anyone do anything. We're here to help you 'cause you're…" He trailed off when she began shaking her head, "What now?"

Her chuckle was empty, bitter. "Nothing. _We're_. You can't even look me in the eye, Ronon." To prove her point, she turned to face him, frowning when his eyes darted past her head quickly as if on reflex, "See! Every time you've come here with the exception of now, you're with the team and you _never_ look at me."

"Every time I look at you, I see those welts on your back!" He growled, his eyes colliding with hers as he rushed forward several steps to stand in front of her trembling form. "Every damn time I look at you, I want to go back to that planet and kill those bastards with my bare hands for what they did to you. To everyone on that planet. Where I'm from, women are treated like Gods. They're not forced on their knees and whipped for being kind hearted."

It was Jen's turn to cast her eyes downward against the words, the memories. What was she supposed to say to that? That she _wanted_ him to go back there and kill them? She did. She wanted justice for having her privacy ripped from her. For having her dignity torn to shreds. For having her back scarred. For having her mind emblazoned with the reminder of the pain, the laughs, the cries. She was a doctor. Do no harm. She couldn't ask that of him, but if he decided to go on his own, she wouldn't stop him either. And that scared her.

Sighing heavily, she just turned from Ronon and plastered the robe against her front as she slowly lowered herself onto the bed, laying on her stomach with her back exposed to him. Wordlessly waiting for him to do what he came here to do and leave. She figured if he took care of her this once, his guilt might ease. Even if it did leave her with the problems of more dreams at night that she could do without. This would be real; his hands caressing her back. It'd be something she'd memorize to get right for her dreams.

She tried her hardest not to cry out as he slowly, carefully, peeled away the bandages. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her with the tape, but regardless, her over sensitized skin felt every little centimeter as it was pulled away until the bloodied bandages lay on the bed next to her elbow and the cool air licked the wounds. It almost felt nice against the heat of the reddened skin around the marks.

Her breath hitched as his fingertips brushed along the outside of one. He stilled quickly, fearing he'd hurt her, a mumbled sorry coming quickly before he began massaging the ointment around the edges. She tried to hold back the soft moan that bubbled in her chest as his skilled hands traced the lashes with relieving cream. It'd never felt this good when Teyla did it. Or Carson. Or Marie. This felt almost worth the sure to scar marks.

She jumped a little in surprise when the whiskers of his facial hair scratched the juncture of her shoulder and neck, his warm breath fanning against her skin and tingling where the cream had spread upward and was slowly seeping into her flesh. His lips pressed a feather light kiss and she couldn't stop the moan this time. So long since she'd been touched with such attentive gentleness. Such care.

His lips placed twin caresses along each side of the jagged marks on her back, his fingers brushing down the ridges of her spine as she shivered with his attentions. His teeth grazed the other juncture as he lifted his head, and she unconsciously turned her head to give more access, watching through heavy lidded eyes as he placed kisses along her shoulder, following the line to her arm.

"Just relax." He whispered against her ear suddenly, teeth nipping the fleshy lobe before soothing it with his tongue. "It's gonna be okay." He promised, though it was more for himself than her benefit as he nipped along her jaw, his hand curling underneath her chin to tilt her head back so their mouths met for the first time. A passionate kiss filled with surprising gentleness as he twisted his body to sit on his knees, swinging his left leg over her body to straddle her. While his hands found hers and twined their fingers together, his tongue probed her mouth and committed her taste to memory.

He groaned suddenly when her rear lifted off the bed and found home pressed against his lap, which revealed straining evidence of how much he wanted her. His hands found purchase on her hips, stilling her and flattening them back against the mattress, "If you do that, I won't be able to stop myself, Doc." He said tightly, but with an edge of humor in his voice.

"Don't want you to." She said breathlessly, arching her head back to try and find his mouth with hers again, unable to move much with his weight pressing her firmly and deliciously into the mattress. "Please." She pleaded, her nipples tight, her body flooded with heat as her center tingled with need for him. For him buried deep inside her, driving her towards an oblivion where she could forget. Where all that existed was him, her, and their bodies melded as one.

He paused for a minute, staring down at her flushed face, her torn back, her ample rear just between his thighs. There for the taking and begging to be. He groaned at the vision, knowing if neither were wearing clothes, all he'd have to do was move a few inches down her thighs and he'd be embedded deep within her, making her moan more of those breathy pants that had his cock twitching. His fingers shook a little as he made his decision, his fingers curling beneath the waistband of her pajama pants and pulling them down.

As he divested them both quickly, he knew that she'd have to stay like that, or ride him. And while the thought of her riding him made him grow even harder as he envisioned her bouncing up and down his cock with reckless abandon, he wanted her to relax and enjoy this after the week she'd had. He didn't want her to have to do the work. No, he decided as he propped pillows underneath her hips, he'd save that mental image for when she was healed.

He lay flat against her, his hands deep in the mattress next to her head to keep some of his weight off of her. Ronon's mouth left a trail of soft kisses from one earlobe, to the next, leaving a moist trail across her neck as he slid his hand between their bodies. He knew she could feel the thickness of his member against her thighs, had felt her tense when she first had. So he spread her legs wide enough that he could kneel between them when the time came, and slowly let his hand travel up one creamy thigh. He enjoyed the shiver that ran through her body and the soft sigh that came with the action.

But he enjoyed the sudden cry even more when he slid two fingers deftly into her slick channel, nearly groaning himself at how tight she was. He wondered if she'd had another man before, but quickly pushed that thought aside. Jennifer wasn't the kind to just let him do this if she were a virgin. He imagined she'd want it to be special, her first time. He stilled his movements for a moment, realizing that that meant another man had been where he was. Caressing her, getting hard from her pants and moans, imagining fucking her every which way 'til Sunday. And he didn't like that thought. Not at all. It took all his control not to slam his fingers into her a few times and brand her his. She didn't need anymore violence.

He growled a little as she pushed back against his fingers, and he couldn't stop himself from sliding them into her with a little more force than he had initially started with. He twisted his hand so that his thumb brushed the hard bundle of nerves that sent her keening, her fingers curling into the sheets as her hips bucked beneath his ministrations.

"_Please_." She begged, pushing against him more, "I need you. Now. Please."

Never one to turn down an order, especially from a breathy female Doc that invaded his dreams nightly and left him to a shower and his fist when he awoke, he slid his fingers out of her slowly, watching her sigh at the loss as his tongue swirled around his fingers and tasted her. His eyes slid closed at the heavenly taste and made a mental note to add that to the list. "Just relax." He said again, the heel of one hand pressing against the small of her back as his other curled around himself. He gave himself a few strokes at the image of her laying naked before him, eager for him to invade her body. Begging for it.

He slid into her slowly, not going more than half in as he coated himself in her juices, watching her face furrow and spread with pleasure as he stretched and filled her. He felt her muscles contracting around him, trying to pull him deeper into her, and stopped altogether. His fingers gripped her hips as he halted them both, "Just relax. Let your body go boneless. Just let me make you feel good." He told her, his voice throaty as he tried not to plunge into her warmth like he wanted to.

He waited until she melted into the mattress, her walls fluttering around him for the briefest of seconds before they relaxed around him. His head tipped back slightly as he shifted forward, still refusing to slide all the way into her until she was completely boneless beneath him. He wanted her lax, so that when he was buried to the hilt and she could feel every inch of him within her, she would scream his name on a sob and come apart beneath him.

It was getting harder for him not to pick up the pace. Not to just slide in and take her. Force her to come apart with his strength and skill instead of patience he so obviously lacked in life.

"Please." She breathed, her eyes closed in bliss at the sensations of him sliding slowly in and out of her. Torturously. "_Ronon._" She groaned his name, trying to push against his hands that held her hips firmly in place so that she couldn't move without him letting her. She was a little thrilled at the slight dominance, but she really just wanted him to pick up the pace. To fill her.

He'd stilled and tensed the second she said his name. It was one of the most erotic, beautiful things he'd ever heard. "Say it again." He said tightly, his whole body tightly wound as he tried to control himself. He thought she might be confused as to what he wanted, so to prove his point, he fully sheathed himself deep within her in one fast, solid plunge.

"Ronon!" She finally cried, tears leaking from her eyes as he filled her, stretched her, tore her. Jen knew she'd wanted it, but she should've warned him. Should've told him that no man had ever been this close to her before. She'd never let it get this far.

"Jennifer…" His voice was torn, tight with need but wet with worry, confusion. Maybe he'd been wrong. Well, _obviously_ he'd been wrong. She's still of virgin. _Was_. Shit. It should've been different for her. Special. He should've known after what she'd told him during the quarantine. Should've known that she was untouched.

She felt herself adjust fully around him, before she fought against his strength and pushed back against him all the way when he tried to pull out. Following him proved to be pleasurable as her eyes saw stars and her body shook with pleasure from the sensitivity and his throbbing manhood. "Ronon, please…" That seemed to be all she could say to him. Begging him to show her what she'd been missing as she slid forward and back again.

Ronon groaned. Her voice saying his name, her warmth enveloping him. He couldn't resist as his hips jerked forward in jagged thrusts that had her voice bouncing off the walls, had her body sliding higher up the bed at his force. He wished he could flip her over, watch her wrap her legs around his waist and grab at her breasts as she cried out. He wished he could swallow her screams with his kisses as he pounded into her with little hesitation. Instead, he was forced to stare at her back, the uncovered marks glaring at him as if to say that he was nothing. He hadn't been able to protect her.

His pace picked up at the taunting thoughts in his head, borderline brutal but Jennifer responded happily as her walls began to clench around him in telltale signs that she was close. One hand pressed against the wall as she tried to push herself further down the bed to meet Ronon's powerful thrusts, her other hand clenched tightly in the sheets as she tried to keep her voice down. Failing miserably. Every other sigh was a plead, every other moan was his name as he thrust relentlessly into her, pinning her against the bed when he bent forward to press open-mouthed kisses against her back. She let out a shocked cry and crashed around him when his thumb brushed against her swollen nerve bud, her first real orgasm tearing through her with the force of an avalanche.

Ronon slowed his pace, never stopping nor pulling out as one arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her up from the bed. He slowly brought her to his chest as she was lost in the sensations of her orgasm, hoping that those feelings coursing through her held the pain of her back at bay as their skin met. He tried his hardest not to pick up his pace as he languidly slid within her, enjoying the feel of her walls fluttering around him. He was close, but he wanted to watch her come undone from this angle, disappointed that she'd buried her head in her pillows to muffle her screams of pleasure.

"Ready, angel?" He asked softly, his lips brushed along her jaw as he spoke, her head tilting back to rest against his shoulder while her fingers tangled in his dreads. He wasn't even sure she heard him, but he heard her when he began to pick up the ante once more, closing his eyes and focusing on the sounds she made, the feel of her around him, pressing down, arching against him. His arm tightened around her waist, holding her still as he found a slightly better angle to bury himself within her, his thrusts becoming wild and untamed as he felt the coil loosening within himself just as she tightened around him in a second wave of pleasure that brought forth his own with a roar as he watched her face contort in the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, her name on his lips, his on hers as a broken sob.

She was boneless in his arms like he'd aimed for, as he slowly lowered them onto the bed. As much as he didn't want to, he removed his softened cock from her, and collapsed onto the bed at her side, dragging her against him. He nuzzled her hair, faint traces of her shampoo still lingering like it had the day in the infirmary that changed much of their relationship. Just like her giving herself to him just now.

"On Sateda, a woman saves herself for her mate. For marriage. It's the highest gift a woman can give to the man she loves." Ronon's voice was quiet as he let it sink in for the both of them. He'd been with Melena, and she'd been as close to his wife as they could get when it happened, with their ceremony a few months off when the Wraith attacked. She'd been convinced he'd be her first and only. And he had been although he hadn't been entirely convinced that she'd be his. Even then. Especially now. He wanted to be that for Jennifer, although fear kept him from voicing that aloud. This wasn't about that. This was about him helping her. She was a healer, she helped dozens of people a day with little regard to her own health. Today it was his turn to pay her back for all the times she'd taken care of him. It was his turn to be the healer.

Jennifer moaned softly, snuggling against the Satedan's warmth as sleep grabbed for her with warm fingers and heady cologne, "I know." She sighed, not mentioning that she'd read up on Sateda like a good little bookworm. No, she'd wait to tell him that later and watch the information sink in. Wait to see his reaction when she wasn't so sated and exhausted that she could barely string two words together to form a sentence.

Although, she kept making that promise to herself when he ended up awakening her with his mouth. Then she promised again after their long-turned cold shower. And then again when sleep claimed her after riding him and milking him for all that he had. She'd tell him… eventually.

--------------

Woo. This turned into something else. The whole virginity thing was NOT planned. She wasn't gonna be a virgin but then the whole thing about Sateda and their traditions popped into my mind randomly. I got stuck on this a bit though 'cause I did it a lot from Ronon's perspective and well… I'm a girl, lmao. I don't know about a guy during sex and I'm not ballsy enough to ask any guys I know. Lol. This is my first smut piece in a really long time. I hope you guys liked it.

Also, I'm considering a full-length fic to _No Reply From The Sky. _Any thoughts, if you've read that? R/K keep bringing out my creativity, I swear!


End file.
